


Suikoden 4 femslash ficlets

by tokumei108



Series: Suikoden femslash [2]
Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Femslash ficlets featuring characters from Suikoden 4. May contain spoilers.





	1. tension (Elenor POV, Agnes/Tanya)

Elenor was just trying to sip her wine and review the maps one more time, but the racket was souring her mood. For the third time in a week her assistant was embroiled in another argument that was only getting louder and louder. Ever since the blonde-haired woman named Tanya had joined their ship, Elenor’s room was no longer a quiet place for thinking but rather the scene of a young, budding romance. Even when Tanya was not around, Agnes would mutter about the persistent blonde who clearly had it out for her. Well, yes, Tanya certainly had her eyes on Agnes, but it wasn’t just because she was closer to Lady Elenor. If the two weren’t so wrapped up in themselves, they would notice the headache that Elenor was nursing from this ridiculous drama…

Did they really have to repeat that argument again? Elenor slammed her fist down on the table, causing the two young women to jump. “Shut up, the both of you!” she growled. “If you two are going to keep arguing, can you at least do it somewhere else? I cannot think straight with all this unresolved tension.”

“Lady Elenor, I’m sorry!” the two shouted simultaneously, before turning to glare at each other. Elenor suppressed a sigh.

Maybe she shouldn’t have stopped herself, as the truce did not last long. “You started it,” Tanya began.

“No, I didn’t. You did!” Agnes replied.

Elenor banged her fist against the table again. This brought quiet again to the room. Elenor waited silently, her eyes flitting back and forth between the two young women until both Tanya and Agnes started fidgeting uncomfortably. Good, they should feel bad about their behavior. “Agnes,” she stated coolly.

“Yes, Lady Elenor?”

“As the older one, please take responsibility.”

It took a second for Agnes to respond, but Agnes nodded. “I understand.” She grabbed onto Tanya’s arm and dragged her towards the door. “Tanya, let’s go.”

Elenor exhaled with the satisfying sound of the door slamming shut behind them. She poured herself another cup of wine, brought it to her lips, and sipped slowly. If Agnes had learned anything from Elenor, then she should know better and just take care of the situation already. Elenor frankly didn’t care about how Agnes dealt with the situation so long as certain activities stayed out of her room.

Well, now Elenor could go back to maps and actually hear herself think. There was no point to romance if they didn’t live through these upcoming battles first…


	2. responsible (Agnes POV, Agnes/Tanya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post-game. You could consider this a follow-up to the previous ficlet if you so desire.

Agnes knew what she was going to see when she flung open the door, but she still wasn’t prepared for the sight. Tanya was sitting at the table surrounded by a pile of books and a pile of notebooks and was too busy scribbling to even look up at Agnes. Agnes huffed and looked around the room, noticing just how many things were scattered about and not in the places she left them. “You’re living in here?” she exclaimed. “This place is for Lady Elenor!”

Tanya shrugged. “It’s quiet, out of the way, and no one else was using it. And if Lady Elenor comes back, I can be the first to greet her.”

“Tanya!” Agnes growled. “This is why you haven’t joined me?” She had received letter after letter from Tanya about how her project was going smoothly and that she would be able to join Agnes soon, but it had already been a full year! After helping Agnes get a scholarship to study in the Scarlet Moon Empire, and Agnes taking it thinking they could be together… “Some vague thought that Lady Elenor might return here?”

“You just said this was Lady Elenor’s place,” Tanya replied. She dug out a notebook and shoved it at Agnes. “Thus, the perfect place to start work on a biography of her life, right?”

Agnes opened the notebook to a random page and just happened to notice her name in the text with a rather flattering description. Well-behaved, attentive, studious, beautiful… Surely it wasn’t actually how Lady Elenor felt, but rather…

“Oh, Tanya…” Agnes placed the notebook down on the table. “You still have to rile me up instead of telling me how you feel directly, right?”

“It’s more fun this way,” Tanya replied with a grin as Agnes drew closer. Tanya let Agnes initiate the kiss but didn’t let Agnes control it, surprisingly Agnes with the force she used to tug Agnes into her arms and the tongue she snuck into Agnes’ mouth. Agnes had always and would continue to be pulled into Tanya’s pace. She matched Tanya with lips and tongues and fingers until they were both thoroughly flushed and breathless.

“If…Lady…Elenor…were…here…”

“She’d tell us to get a room. But we have one already.” Tanya gently pushed Agnes off and then stood up. “It even has a bed.”

Agnes didn’t think she could blush more, but apparently she was wrong. “Tanya! You wouldn’t, not in her…”

Tanya giggled. “How about your old bed, then?”

Agnes shook her head but then promptly dragged Tanya to said old bed where they continued their fighting with lips and tongues and wandering hands. Agnes had a vague thought about Lady Elenor, something about taking responsibility… Well, maybe this wasn’t responsible, but something was being taken care of, at least…


	3. open book (Agnes POV, Agnes/Tanya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this ficlet was "open". this would take place during S4 canon

Agnes didn’t care for most of the people on the Dauntless, but she didn’t hate them either. They were useful for the war effort, and so she would do her best to tolerate them, even if they were rude or stinky or both. One person, though, was neither useful for the war effort nor tolerable, and took up valuable space in Agnes’ mind that should have been devoted to Lady Elenor instead. Tanya…

Agnes tried again and again not to engage Tanya, but it seemed like any time Agnes needed to leave Lady Elenor’s room, Tanya would find Agnes and judge Agnes with her smug expression. Agnes’ irritation with Tanya just kept building and building, until one time she just snapped.

“You act like you know everything about me,” Agnes angrily grumbled as Tanya intercepted her on another trip to fetch dinner for Lady Elenor. 

“I don’t know everything,” Tanya retorted with a chuckle as she followed Agnes down the stairs, “but I know what you want because your face is like an open book.”

Agnes stopped her stomping for a moment and bit her lip. So according to Tanya, even though Agnes had been spending the past few days not trying to say a single word to Tanya, Tanya knew what she was thinking anyway? “Then what does my face say now?” Agnes asked.

Before Agnes knew it, her back was against the wall with Tanya’s body boxing her in. Tanya grinned as she closed the distance between them further. “That you’re annoyed with me and I should just shut up and kiss you,” she murmured.

Agnes’ heart skipped a beat and she blushed. “What—"

The rest of Agnes’ protest was cut off by a pair of soft and warm lips. The kiss was so brief that Agnes didn’t even close her eyes before it was over. Tanya pulled away, but only slightly. “I was right, yes?” Tanya said smugly.

“Oh shut up already!” Agnes exclaimed before capturing Tanya’s lips. Agnes hated that Tanya was right about all of this. If that meant expressing that frustration with this kiss (and a few more) and returning to Lady Elenor’s room late with puffy lips, she would find that the only difference in Lady Elenor’s normal response was a wry smile she hid behind her teacup.


End file.
